maxandshredfandomcom-20200214-history
The 1080 Room Twist
The 1080 Room Twist is the third episode of the first season of Max & Shred.. It aired on October 8, 2014 in the United States and October 14, 2014 in Canada. Plot Howie and Shred are working on an invention together. Howie leaves and Max arrives. Max and Shred want to relax. Shred wants to relax with Tai Chi, but Max wants to relax with a loud game of Painsaw. Shred tells Max to put on headphones, but Max doesn’t want to, since they mess up his hair. Eventually, he caves and puts them on. Max is annoyed with Shred’s Tai Chi, so he gets some soup, but even though Shred needed quiet, Max slurps his soup really loud, causing Shred to grab his container of soup and pour it all over his helmet. Max, Shred, and Abby find a secret room in their house. Lloyd had told them it was a dangerous closet no one could go in, but it was actually a place where he wrote his novel. For the past three years, he wrote one page of a novel about a young boy who goes to a magic school. Max, Shred, and Abby want the room, so they try to bribe him. Max gives him a bunch of cool clothes, Shred gives him free frozen yogurt, and Abby gives him a fly fishing rod and a football penalty DVD. He tells them to work this out on their own, so they have Howie tell them how to get it. She says the first person in the room gets the room, but they get there at the same time, so Howie says that the last person to leave the room would get the room. Everyone stays in the room, but then, Abby hears her phone ringing. She ends up caring more about her social life than the room and leaves the room to get her phone. When Abby goes downstairs, she decides to help Lloyd write a story about a vampire wizard called Bloodstone. Howie leaves so that she can go to dinner, but ends up deciding to help Lloyd and Abby write their story. Shred tries to get Max to leave the room by talking about Science. Max really wants food, so Shred creates a substance with paper, fern leaves, and window frost, but it is very sticky. Shred gets it all over his hand and tries to wipe it on a book, but the book gets stuck on his hand. Max tries to climb a shelf to get a cupcake, but he falls and ends up getting the bucket of the sticky substance stuck on his head. The next morning, Max and Shred realize that if one of them got this room, the other one would get the bedroom to themselves. Max agrees to put on headphones while playing Painsaw and Shred agrees to not pour soup in his helmet. Meanwhile, Lloyd, Howie, and Abby manage to get their book done. Quotes Trivia *The book that Lloyd was writing about a young boy who goes to a magic school and everyone saying that it was already done is a reference to Harry Potter. Goofs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1